There is generally a wide variety of modes of transport available within cities. People may walk, ride a bike, drive a car, take public transit, use a ride sharing service, and the like. However, as population densities and demand for land increase, many cities are increasingly experiencing problems with traffic congestion and the associated pollution. Consequently, there is a need to expand the available modes of transport in ways that may reduce the amount of traffic without requiring the use of large amounts of land.